Nous avons fait la nuit
by Azalan
Summary: La nuit, c'est juste parfois, une histoire de caramel plein les mains et de rouge sur les lèvres. Charlie/Nymphadora


**Nous avons fait la nuit**

**Nous avons fait la nuit**, parce qu'Eluard. Et toutes les citations marqués d'un ***** viennent de ce poème.

Il fait beau. Il fait plutôt froid. Le ciel est bleu. L'air est vivifiant. Un temps idéal pour les longues promenades dans la nature en admirant les reflets du soleil sur les champs. Ou alors, un temps à publier des OS. Alors bien sur, j'ai toujours Beau Jouet... en cours, toujours mon Recueil en évolution également. Mais parfois, parfois, ça fait du bien de sortir rien qu'un peu des sentiers battus et d'aller tester autre chose. Et donc voilà.

**Musique**: Alors c'est important, parce que les musiques durant cet OS ont énormément joué sur mon humeur et sur l'évolution de la fic. D'où peut être un cohérence parfois toute relative. Alors, alors, en vrac **Science Fiction/Double Feature, Damnit Jannet, The Time Wrap, Sweet Transvestite et Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touche me** de la comédie musicale** The Rocky Horror Picture Show** ( à voir absolument soit dit en passant).

Dans une tout autre ambiance, **The Reckoner** de** Radiohead** ( un bijou) et la reprise de **Cee-Lo Green** de **Gnarls Barkley**. Deux versions poignantes.

Grande importance de la** 8ème Symphonie **de** Bruckner **également . Un pas vers le sacré, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Et complétement HS, sans aucun rapport, peut être pas une grande influence, mais vu que je suis en mode "Régression vers mes 10 ans", je l'ai écouté en boucle également en écrivant cet OS. **Mon Frère **des **10 Commandements**. Et j'assume totalement. Daniel, je t'aime, tu sais.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, tout le monde le sait, bien sur.D

** Couple :** Charlie/Tonks. Duo quasiment absent. Du moins en langue française, il n'y à qu'un début de fic abandonné sur eux. Ils étaient à Poudlard en même temps, on ne sait pour ainsi dire rien sur eux, bref. Une couple propice à développer l'imagination.

**Thème: **Du caramel plein les mains et du rouge sur les lèvres.

Couple et thème aimablement proposé par **Anadyomède** parce qu'il "faut que tu réécrives". Ainsi, soit. Et j'y ai pris énormément de plaisir, j'espère que ce sera le cas des quelques lecteurs!

**

* * *

**

_"Michael Rennie was I'll the day the earth stood still but he told us where we stand. And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear. Claude Rains was the invisable something went wring for Faye Wray and King Kong. They got caught in a celluloid jam" **Science Fiction/Double Feature –Richard O'Brien (The Rocky Horror Picture Show)**_

_

* * *

_

**22h30**

-Oh, au fait! J'allais oublier de te donner ça… C'est de la part de maman, c'est arrivé ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Mais comme tu n'es pas descendu, j'ai préféré le prendre pour toi.

D'un grand geste précautionneux, Percy Weasley avait sorti de sa besace et tendu vers son ainé un imposant paquet enrubannée de papier brun épais. Charlie fronça le nez, curieux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Aucune idée – c'est surement un cadeau- en rapport avec la victoire au Quidditch, proposa Percy en repliant ses jambes sous lui pour se relever.

Charlie observa un moment le colis et leva les yeux vers son petit frère.

-Tu montes au dortoir ?

Celui-ci répondit d'un hochement de tête et continua avec son sérieux le caractérisant.

-J'ai un devoir de potion demain matin. Il est très important. Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi –d'ailleurs. Tu veilles beaucoup trop tard, pour les examens…

-Merci Percy. Je ne vais pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit doucement Charlie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de suivre son cadet des yeux. C'était à se demander comment le frêle Percy avait pu atterrir au beau milieu de la fratrie Weasley. Avec sa carrure frêle, son air sérieux et concentré. Souvent, en surprenant ses regards, il comprenait à quel point il devait se sentir seul, à part, tellement différent au sein de sa propre famille.

Il détourna la tête et constata que la salle était vide. Il n'était pas tard, mais les Gryffondor avaient veillé hier pour fêter la victoire face aux Serpentards. Il reporta finalement son attention sur le paquet, lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit. Nymphadora Tonks entra, une enveloppe épaisse sous le bras, tenant dans l'autre une petite carte qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle avançait, exécutant quelques petits pas de danse, en sifflotant.

-Dora ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui et un sourire fendit son visage.

-Hey ! Comment va le champion ?

Elle avait déposé ses affaires à côté de Charlie et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en guise de bonjour. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire

-Très bien. Heureux de te voir parmi nous.

Elle haussa les épaules

-C'est le petit Dubois qui m'a donné le mot de passe, l'autre jour. Je voulais être un peu tranquille et des quatrièmes années ont organisé un tournoi de poker sorcier dans ma salle commune. Et comme les Gryffondors vont se coucher avec les poules…

Charlie voulut protester mais son sourire le désarma.

-Et donc, tu as traversé tout le château pour venir ici ? Tu en aurais encore pris pour ton grade si Rusard t'avais mis la main dessus.

-Oui, mais Rusard ne prend que les personnes qui sont assez stupides pour se faire prendre.

-Nous avions écopé de dix heures de retenue en deuxième année, quand Rusard nous a surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre feu.

Elle lui tira la langue avec affection.

-Nous étions deux jeunes gens tout à fait stupide à l'époque.

Il lui sourit. Cela lui semblait loin, maintenant. Ils avaient été inséparables, pendant un temps.

Déjà petit, lorsque leurs parents se croisaient durant les interminables réceptions du Ministère. Et qu'ils finissaient tous les deux sous les tables. Il écoutait ses chimères et ne disaient rien. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et lorsqu'il avait choisi un compartiment dans le train, vers le chemin de sa première année, c'était presque tout naturel . Avec toutes ses idées farfelues et son énergie, elle contrebalançait sa tranquillité naturelle. Et puis... Il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch, il avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec les Gryffondor. Elle, avec les Poufsouffles.

Il se sentait vieux, tout à coup.

-Hum. Cadeau pour le champion ? Admiratrice secrète ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du menton son colis sur les genoux.

-Non, non. Ma mère, avoua t'il finalement.

Elle s'était glissée sur le tapis, repliant ses jambes sous elle. A la lumière du feu, son profil se dessinait nettement, avec ses traits fins, ses cheveux courts d'un bleu très sombre. Elle était jolie. Elle lui sourit et il ne sut rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre le sien.

-Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? finit elle par demander, impatiente.

-Si, si…Bien sur.

Mais devant son air dubitatif, ils échangèrent un regard et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Non mais c'est que, tu comprends, ma mère –parfois- à des idées étranges. Et c'est trop petit pour un pull alors…

-Ouvre, lui ordonna t'elle, riant à moitié

Elle le regarda. Défaire délicatement les rabats. Il avait de belles mains. Larges, masculines, mais très délicates, aussi. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait fait glisser le dernier morceau de papier rêche.

-C'est…

Il contemplait passablement dubitatif le contenu du colis. Semblant hésiter sur la chose à dire.

- …Magnifique. Très ressemblant.

Il lui jeta un regard de côté, et ils partirent de nouveau en un éclat de rire. Elle reposa sa tête sur le coussin du canapé, reprenant son souffle.

Charlie avait passé une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Sa mère lui avait simplement érigé une statuette de croquante d'une vingtaine de centimètre, recouverte de caramel fondant.

-Surprenant - finit il par dire, repoussant la boite à côté de lui. – Et toi, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle saisit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait déposé et lui agita sous le nez.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas !

Il hésita un moment

Elle éclata de son rire si franc et communicatif.

-C'est un des fameux colis de ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais. Mais ça n'a clairement pas le format d'un CD. J'aurai préféré.

Ted Tonks avait pris l'habitude, très tôt après son entrée à Poudlard, de commencer l'éducation musicale de sa fille. Il lui envoyait régulièrement tout un tas de CD, que la jeune fille pouvait écouter sur le mini-transistor portatif qu'il avait lui-même inventé.

-Attends, attends ! Il y avait même cette comédie musicale. Totalement barré…Le Rocky….

-Le Rocky Horror Picture Show ! Oui. Tu t'en souviens ? On avait appris les répliques par cœur. Tu voulais même débaucher tous nos amis pour monter la pièce, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Ça ne s'est jamais fait, mais je continue de penser que mon idée était totalement mortelle ! Sourit-il doucement.

-Bien sur. Se moqua-t-elle. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il à bien pu m'envoyer. Surtout que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'avoir. Rusard l'avait récupéré, parce que le hibou n'était soit disant pas conforme…

Elle avait décacheté l'enveloppe et brusquement retourné.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- …Un rouge à lèvre.

**OoOoO**

**23h02**

-Nymphadora…BlaBlaBla…Ta photo dans la Gazette…BlaBlaBla…Très jolie…BlaBlaBla…Un peu plus féminine…BlaBlaBla...pourrait plaire à un joli garçon.

-Et donc, ta mère t'a envoyé un rouge à lèvre parce qu'elle se soucie de tes conquêtes?

Tonks soupira lourdement.

-Effacé de la tapisserie ou pas, ma mère reste une Black.

-Bon…

Elle jeta un regard au jeune homme qui vint la rejoindre par terre, sa boite sur les jambes.

-On partage cette merveille ?

Elle considéra un moment Charlie Weasley « sucrerie » puis sa version originale.

-Tu veux que je te mange ?

Il se sentit rougir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son air crispé.

-Weasley. Je plaisante !

**OoOoO**

**23h07**

-Merlin, tu es en train d'en mettre partout !

- Comment veux-tu faire autrement ? Ce truc est une montagne de sucre ! … J'en ai plein les mains…

Elle le regarda enfourner la tête de la friandise. Et manqua d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

-Ché délichieux. Quéchia ?

-Ah non non. Rien. Tu es très élégant. Tu le sais ça ?

Il se retourna sur son paquet et lui tendit avec générosité le haut du torse.

-Non, non, c'est bon.

Il avala sa dernière boucha et insista.

-Allez, mange. Je sais que tu adores ce genre de truc.

-Non. Charlie.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer !

Il la regardait avec un air malicieux, et elle leva la main en guise de protection.

-Non Charlie ! Je te préviens que si tu oses ne serait-ce que…

-…

-Pose ce truc !

-….

-Charlie ! Non !

Elle était déjà par terre.

**OoOoO**

**23h12**

-Espèce de brute !

Elle frappa l'épaule de son ami en se relevant. Elle en avait plein le visage. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et en ressortit une main poisseuse. Elle la secoua d'un air dépité.

-C'est officiel Charlie. Je te déteste. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Elle finit par enlever une dernière trace de sucre sur la joue et lécha ses doigts.

-Et tu oses dire que tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Les talents de cuisinière de ta mère n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, grogna t'elle dans un demi-sourire.

-Bon, très bien, je m'excuse. Tu es satisfaite ?

-Absolument pas, Weasley. Redonne m'en un morceau, plutôt.

* * *

« R_eckoner, can you take it with you, disavow the pleasure. You were not to blame for bittersweet distracters. Dare not speak his name, dedicated to all you. All your needs? Because we separate, it ripples our reflections. __Because we separate, it ripples our reflections._

_Reckoner, dedicated to all you, all your needs ?_ » _**The Reckoner -Radiohead**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Nous avons fait la nuit je tiens ta main je veille_**

**_Je te soutiens de toutes mes forces_**

**_Je grave sur un roc l'étoile de tes forces [...]*_**

* * *

**00h08**

-Je pense que j'irai élever des dragons.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Ils avaient fini le gâteau de croquante et ils se sentaient lourds. Ramassé contre le sofa, la tête renversée contre le torse de son ami, Tonks avait tourné le visage vers lui.

-Non… Je ne sais pas. Ça semble si extraordinaire, tu crois ? Je veux dire, j'ai toujours été passionné par eux… Ils ont un comportement particulièrement humain. La relation entre une mère et son petit, c'est proprement fascinant de…Pardon, je t'ennuie.

-Non…

Elle avait posé sa main sur son bras, en secouant la tête.

-…Non. Je trouve ça génial. Tu oses aller jusqu'au bout, rien qu'en l'énonçant, c'est…

Elle haussa les épaules et elle sentit sa main remonter le long de son dos et son bras venir entourer son épaule. Là, au creux de son cou, elle se sentait bien.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Et dans sa chaleur, elle ne se sentit pas de lui mentir.

-Intégrer la section des Aurors. Et être là, lors de la prochaine guerre. Je sais que je suis jeune, sans expérience mais…

-Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, Nymphadora.

Elle détestait qu'on la nomme ainsi, d'ordinaire. Mais dans sa bouche, il revêtait une douceur peu coutumière. Elle se sentait comprise.

-Tout le monde semble vouloir éviter d'en parler. Mais ce gamin, Harry Potter…Il va avoir bientôt 11 ans. Il va intégrer l'école. Et si le Lord n'est pas mort, comme certains le pense, tout cela arrivera bien plus vite que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer . Et je ne peux pas…Être inactive, ne pas y songer. Toi, tu n'y penses pas ?

Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et il répondit tout doucement.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je suis peut être égoïste, sans doute un peu lâche. Mais elle arrivera bien assez tôt, cette guerre. Quand mon père en parle, je vois qu'il à peur pour moi, pour Ron, qui a le même âge que ce gamin, qu'il sera amené à croiser dans les couloirs. Tout ça est proche, Tonks. Trop proche. Et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Pas encore. Il me faut du temps.

Doucement, délicatement, elle avait enroulé sa main autour de la sienne, et il lui sourit.

-Je crois que moi, j'en ai besoin… Cette guerre, ces valeurs, ma famille. Tout est lié.

Elle semblait triste alors, fragile. Trop. Il ne s'expliquait pas le soudain basculement de leur soirée. Cette intimité toute neuve qui venait d'éclore. Il se pencha vers elle, prêt à embrasser le sommet de son crane, et il se reprit, venant murmurer à son oreille.

-Tu n'as pas utilisé ton rouge à lèvre.

Elle détourna la tête, surprise. Il crut lire une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard.

-Pardon ?

Il sourit. Et une fossette se creusa sur sa joue droite. Craquant. Et la main qu'il passa sur son menton l'électrisa.

-Ma Tonks. Tu seras la plus jeune et brillante Auror de ta génération, je ne me fait pas le moindre souci. Mais pas ce soir. Alors je veux te voir, avec tes lèvres rouges, comme une jeune femme qui commence à vouloir séduire.

Elle l'avait senti glisser le tube dans sa main, et elle plongea les yeux dans les siens. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, juste une étincelle de malice. Parce que _**ça pourrait être drôle**_. Elle savait, instinctivement, que c'est ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre.

Lentement, elle fit apparaitre le stick. Une belle couleur. Sombre. Mystérieuse. Alors, doucement, sans même se voir, elle traça le contour de ses lèvres, tremblante, presque hésitante. Appuyant à peine. Elle sentit sa main prendre la sienne, tracer davantage le contour de ses lèvres, la marquer de cette couleur, toute entière.

Il reprit le tube, et la regarda longtemps. Elle sentit son cœur battre. Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Tu es belle, Nymphadora. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

Alors, il l'avait attiré contre elle, au creux de son épaule. Les bras de Charlie. Ce petit garçon qu'elle dépassait de deux têtes, aux joues criblées de tâches de rousseur, aux genoux cagneux et au rire de lutin. Ce Charlie avait changé. Elle aussi, sans doute.

Ils avaient les yeux plongés dans les flammes, s'en était fini des rires, des confidences. Elle se sentait grave avec son rouge sur les lèvres. Alors, doucement, très doucement, elle lui fit tourner la tête. Elle sentit son souffle jouer tout contre son cou, ses yeux s'allumer et elle plongea les mains dans ses cheveux lorsque enfin, il l'embrassa.

* * *

**_Je ris encore de l'orgueilleuse_**

**_Que tu traites comme une mendiante_**

**_Des fous que tu respectes des simples où tu te baignes_**

**_Et dans ma tête qui se met doucement d'accord avec la tienne avec la nuit_**

**_Je m'émerveille de l'inconnue que tu deviens_**

**_... *_**

**[ Paul Eluard]**

* * *

Verdict. Couple improbable? Couple méconnu? Couple à potentiel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, votre avis m'intéresse. Une petite** review**? Pain quotidien de l'auteur de fanfiction.


End file.
